La mauvaise poésie
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Liam trouve des mots dans son casier. De qui ? Bonne question ! Va certainement falloir chercher un peu, parce que certaines personnes savent se faire très discrètes quand elles le veulent et l'évidence, ne saute pas toujours aux yeux.


**Bonsoir tout le monde**

 **Alors, voici un os qui m'est venu en tête après avoir vu une vidéo sur youtube avec la chanson de deux mecs : Evan et Marco. Tomber amoureux (les paroles citées dans le os leurs appartiennent)**

 **je l'ai trouvé assez adaptée pour le couple que j'avais envie de mettre dans ce os.**

 **J'ai replongée dans l'univers de Teen wolf, maintenant que j'ai vu la dernière saison, par contre, pas dans le sterek.**

 **Non, je me penche sur un autre ship (vous verrez lequel au fil du texte)**

 **C'est un complet AU, pas de surnaturel. Quelques spoils de la série (S5 surtout). Persos de la saison 6B présents dans le os.**

 **Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **J'avais prévu ce os beaucoup plus court à la base, mais voilà, j'ai commencé et c'est venu tout seul.. encore, encrore et encore.. alors.. il fait presque 3x plus de mots que je pensais au départ.**

 **Os pas passé chez ma bêta, elle n'est pas disponible en ce moment.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **La mauvaise poésie**

 **.**

Liam marchait dans les couloirs du lycée avec Mason et Corey. Son meilleur ami et le petit ami de celui-ci. Il souriait. Une belle journée s'annonçait avec un bon match de lacrosse prévu pour le soir même. Liam se sentait bien et gagnant, pour une fois. Il s'arrêta devant son casier, l'ouvrit et cligna des yeux en regardant un papier voleter et atterrir à ses pieds. Il s'accroupit en fronçant les sourcils et récupéra le morceaux de papier plié en deux. Il l'ouvrit en se redressant et rougit.

Mason lui prit la feuille des mains.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda son meilleur ami en parcourant le tout petit texte écrit sur la feuille. Un, deux, je suis tombé amoureux ? C'est quoi ce truc ?

Liam récupéra la feuille d'un geste sec, la replia et la mit dans la poche de sa veste.

\- On dirait une déclaration d'amour, Liam.

\- On dirait. Mais je pense, que, soit c'est une connerie, soit c'est pas pour moi. C'est pas même pas signé et y a qu'une phrase.

\- La personne qui a écrit ça est nulle en poésie, si tu veux mon avis. Qui fait rimer deux avec amoureux ? Franchement.

Mason plissa les yeux.

\- Attends, j'ai pas rêvé hein, c'est écrit amoureux et pas amoureuse.

Liam écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Tiens, il n'avait pas relevé ce détail. Il reprit le papier, l'ouvrit et relut la petit phrase.

''Un, deux, je suis tombé amoureux''.

C'était bien ça. C'était écrit au masculin. Liam secoua la tête, fit une boule du papier et le lança dans une poubelle qui se trouvait proche de lui.

\- N'importe quoi.

Corey arriva vers Liam et Mason et les regarda alternativement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Liam a un admirateur secret, lança Mason avec le sourire.

\- Non, c'est pas vrai. C'est sûrement quelqu'un qui s'est trompé de casier. C'est évident que c'était pas pour moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'était pas pour toi ?

\- Un mot d'amour. De la poésie nulle, expliqua Mason, puis il prit la main de son petit ami dans la sienne et se dirigea vers leur salle de classe.

Liam resta à sa place, son casier toujours ouvert. Il réfléchissait. Si c'était pas une connerie, ou une erreur, de qui ce mot pouvait bien venir ? Et pourquoi une phrase aussi courte ?

Liam ferma son casier, se détourna et regarda les élèves qui traînaient encore dans les couloirs. Il scruta chaque personne de sexe masculin et finit par hausser les épaules, persuadé que tout ça, c'était n'importe quoi.

* * *

Le problème, quand on reçoit un mot anonyme, c'est qu'on veux savoir de qui ça vient. Et ça, Liam l'apprit ce jour-là. Il voulait tellement savoir si c'était pour lui ou pas et de qui ça pouvait bien venir, que se concentrer sur les leçons de la journée fut compliqué. Même pendant le match de lacrosse, il avait eu l'esprit ailleurs et ça s'était ressenti dans son jeu qui avait été nul, nul nul. Il était rentré chez lui avec la certitude d'avoir déjà perdu son poste de capitaine. Le coach allait lui passer un sacré savon le lendemain.

* * *

Ce qui avait occupé Liam, au point d'être déconcentrer toute la journée, c'était la question ''QUI ?''. Qui avait bien pu lui glisser ce mot, s'il était vraiment pour lui ? Était-ce vraiment un mec ? Pourquoi ? Depuis quand attirait-il les mecs maintenant ?

Il avait scruté chacun de ses camarades masculin en cours et pendant le match, ainsi que dans les vestiaires, essayant de remarquer si l'un d'eux semblait intéressé par lui, mais il n'avait rien repéré de spécial. Il était rentré chez lui pas plus avancé et avait conclu avant de s'endormir, que c'était sûr, ce mot n'était pas pour lui.

* * *

Aussi, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand en ouvrant son casier le lendemain, il vit une feuille pliée en deux lui tomber sur les pieds. Il la ramassa, l'ouvrit et lu :

'' Trois, quatre, pour toi mon coeur ne cesse de battre''.

Liam n'en revenait pas. Alors… c'était vraiment pour lui ? Encore une fois, ce n'était pas signé.

Mason arriva derrière lui.

\- Encore ton admirateur secret ? demanda-t-il, montrant le papier que Liam tenait d'un signe de tête.

\- Ouais, on dirait bien.

Mason lut et se mit à rire.

\- Franchement, le mec il est pas doué. Il espère te faire craquer pour lui avec ce genre de truc. Il a de l'espoir.

Liam fronça les sourcils.

\- On dirait que t'es jaloux, mec.

Il posa son papier dans son casier, le ferma d'un coup sec et partit vers la salle de classe sans attendre son meilleur ami qui le rattrapa rapidement.

\- Tu va pas me dire que tu trouves pas ça naze, quand même ?

\- Ouais, c'est nulle comme poésie, mais bon, c'est l'intention qui compte. Tout le monde n'est pas un super poète. Tu sais quoi… si j'ai encore un mot demain, j'aimerais vraiment savoir de qui ça vient. Tu veux bien m'aider à trouver l'auteur de cette mauvaise poésie ?

\- Ouais, bien sûr, dit Mason en hochant la tête. Je vais t'aider.

Liam le remercia d'un regard et alla s'asseoir à sa place.

* * *

Comme la vieille, il passa la journée à regarder les garçons autour de lui. Il se demanda plusieurs fois si ça pouvait être lui, ou celui-là, ou celui-ci, ou ce mec blond, ou ce mec aux cheveux noirs, ou encore un autre avec des cheveux bruns. Rien ne l'aidait à deviner. Il se surprit même à penser que c'était plutôt sympa d'avoir un admirateur secret. Il se sentait flatté. Est-ce que les filles aussi se sentaient flattées quand elle avait un admirateur secret ?

* * *

Liam ouvrit son casier, le ventre noué et il soupira, détendu, quand il vit un papier plié tomber à ses pieds. Encore un mot.

'' Cinq, six, crois-moi, plus rien en moi ne te résiste''.

Liam sourit. C'était toujours aussi nul, mais ça faisait plaisir quand même, surtout en sachant que c'était vraiment pour lui. Alors, il y avait vraiment un mec amoureux de lui quelque part.

\- Ben dis, ça s'arrange pas, on dirait, se moqua gentiment Mason en lisant le mot.

\- Je reconnais que c'est pas du haut niveau, mais en fait, ça me fait plaisir d'en recevoir.

\- Il t'en faut peu. Bon, je t'ai promis hier que j'allais t'aider à savoir de qui ça vient. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ?

\- Observer les mecs du lycée ?

Mason cligna des yeux, surprit.

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est ce que tu fais depuis deux jours ?

\- Ben si, pourquoi ?

\- Bon sang, tu y connais rien, ça se voit. Les mots que tu reçois sont anonymes, ça veut dire que le mec, il va faire gaffe que tu le repères pas. Il t'observe, donc il te voit observer les mecs. Il ne va pas se montrer. Faut être plus subtil que ça. Ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui c'est, à chaque leçon, tu vas te mettre à côté d'un mec différent. Si tu tombes à côté de celui à qui tu plais, il va sûrement être gêné, tu vois et si t'es pas à côté lui, il va peut-être se montrer jaloux ou déçu. Moi, je vais observer pendant ce temps et demander à Corey de m'aider. On va le trouver, ton prince charmant, dit Mason en faisant un clin d'œil à son ami.

Liam roula les yeux. C'était son admirateur secret, pas son prince charmant, fallait pas déconner quand même.

* * *

\- J'ai pas le sentiment que nous sommes plus avancé que ce matin, grogna Liam après les cours alors qu'il était dans sa chambre avec Mason et Corey.

\- Le problème, c'est que le lycée grouille de mecs, plus sexy les uns que les autres, soupira Mason et il se racla la gorge quand le regard de son petit ami le fusilla. Enfin, bref… ça va être compliqué. Peut-être que… si t'arrive très en avance au lycée demain matin, tu verras qui te glisse ses mots.

\- Eh mais, c'est une bonne idée, ça, s'enthousiasma Corey. Pourquoi on n'y a pas pensé tout de suite ?

\- Je sais pas si… ça va un peu casser la magie du truc si je vois qui c'est, non ?

\- C'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Savoir qui te glisse ces mots dans ton casier ? Savoir qui est ton admirateur secret ?

\- Ouais mais… et si… s'il a prévu de me glisser plusieurs mots et de peut-être, me révéler plus tard qui il est, et que je le vois avant, ça risque de tout casser. Je suis pas certain de vouloir le savoir maintenant. En plus… si je sais qui c'est, comment je suis censé me comporter avec lui, hein ?

\- Ben ça, ça dépend de toi.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Est-ce que tu vas lui dire, désolé, je suis pas intéressé. Ou est-ce que tu vas lui rouler le patin du siècle au milieu du couloir, expliqua Corey.

Liam soupira de dépit. Ben ça, il en savait rien du tout. Ça dépendrait sûrement de qui était l'auteur de ces petits mots. Hein… ? Liam secoua la tête. Non, n'importe quoi ! Il était pas attiré par les mecs, qui que ce soit, il devrait lui dire que c'était gentil, mais que ça ne marcherait pas avec lui.

\- Je vais lui dire qu'il se fatigue pour rien, mais que j'ai trouvé ça gentil.

\- Ben voilà, c'est déjà pas mal. Au moins tu sais où tu en es. Bon, les gars, on va rejoindre la bande chez Scott ? Ils nous attendent, je pense.

Corey et Liam se levèrent, imitant Mason et ils sortirent de la chambre de Liam.

* * *

Scott et ses copains avaient presque deux ans de plus que Liam et ses amis, mais, ils formaient tous une grande équipe soudée depuis que Scott avait sauvé Liam quelques mois plus tôt. Il pleuvait à flot ce jour-là, et Liam se trouvait sur le toit du lycée pour un devoir sur la météo. Il avait failli tomber du toit en glissant sur la corniche pour installer un récupérateur de pluie. Scott l'avait aidé et sauvé. Ils étaient devenus amis. Scott avait présenter ses amis à Liam. Kira, Lydia, Malia, Stiles et le plus jeune leur avait présenté Corey et Mason, ainsi que Hayden -son ex-petite amie qui avait déménagée récemment- à l'époque où elle était encore à Beacon Hills. Une bien belle équipe ayant tout de même connue quelques problèmes quand était venu se greffer au groupe un jeune homme du nom de Théo Raeken. Un ancien natif de Beacon Hills qui avait vécu quelques années loin de là après le décès de sa petite sœur. Un ancien camarade de classe de Stiles et Scott quand ils étaient petits. Théo était gentil, mais un peu collant. Il avait énervé Scott à coller le groupe et créer des disputes entre ceux qui ne le voulaient pas dans le groupe et ceux qui ne voyaient pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas en faire partie. Liam avait été l'un de ceux qui avait soutenu le nouveau, Malia aussi l'avait fait et Kira avait été pas mal partagée, mais au final, elle avait aussi soutenu qu'il pouvait faire parie du groupe. Maintenant, Théo était dedans et il s'entendait plutôt bien avec tout le monde.

* * *

Le groupe était réuni chez Scott, tous assis dans les canapés du salon, devant la télé allumée qui diffusait une compétition de skateboard. Liam était assis entre Scott et Mason, qui se trouvait à côté de Corey, lui même, assis à côté de Lydia. Malia se tenait sur l'accoudoir qui se trouvait à côté de Scott, elle était collée à lui. Stiles était sur l'autre canapé avec Kira -l'ex-petite amie de Scott- et Théo.

\- Dites les mecs, on se posait une question avec Mason, mais on peut pas y répondre nous-mêmes. Comment vous réagiriez si vous receviez dans votre casier des mots d'amour anonymes de la part d'un mec ?

Scott plissa les yeux, Stiles cligna des paupières et Théo se redressa légèrement.

\- Pourquoi cette question ? demanda Scott, étonné.

\- Ben, moi par exemple, si j'étais pas déjà en couple et que je recevais des mots d'amour d'un mec, ça me ferrait terriblement plaisir et je voudrais sûrement le connaître et essayer de sortir avec, si ce mec est mon genre. Mais je suis gay, alors forcément, je suis plus intéressé que vous qui êtes hétéros, expliqua Mason.

\- Je lui dirais que c'est sympa, mais que c'est pas mon truc. Ça marchera pas avec moi, répondit Scott, sincère.

\- Moi… je crois que je lui dirais que bon, je suis flatté et tout, mais que ben… je risque pas d'être ok pour ça si c'est pas mon truc. Après… s'il veut qu'on soit amis, ça me dérangera pas, répondit Stiles.

Théo baissa le regard en se pinçant les lèvres.

\- Et toi, Liam ? questionna Scott.

\- Oh… euh ben… je sais pas trop, à vrai dire. C'est sympa et flatteur, mais je pas gay, alors je pense que ce serait pas possible.

\- Oh les mecs, vous vous êtes jamais dit qu'il ne suffisait pas d'être gay pour tomber amoureux d'un mec. ? Hein ? On peut être bi ou pansexuel.

\- Pansexuel ? s'étonnèrent Mason, Corey, Liam, Théo, et Stiles d'une même voix.

\- Ouais. Ce sont des personnes qui aiment les autres indépendamment de leur sexe ou leur genre. Ils tombent amoureux, simplement de la personne. De ce qu'elle est à l'intérieur.

\- Mais comment on peut savoir si on est pansexuel ? s'intéressa Liam.

\- Ben, si tu sais que t'es pas gay ou pas hétéro et que tu tombes amoureux d'un gars ou d'une fille sans que ça te perturbe spécialement, y a des chances pour que tu sois pansexuel.

Le jeune blond se pinça les lèvres. Il n'aurait pas imaginé qu'on puisse tomber amoureux sans prendre en comte le sexe de la personne.

\- On peut regarder la compétition, maintenant ? lança soudain Théo, renfrogné et toute la bande de potes acquiesça, heureux pour certains de ne plus revenir sur le sujet.

* * *

Liam ouvrit son casier le lendemain et un mot tomba à nouveau à ses pieds. Il le ramassa et lut :

'' Sept, huit, j'voudrais ne plus prendre la fuite''.

Liam le rangea dans sa poche avant l'arrivée de Mason. Il n'avait pas envie que le jeune homme s'en mêle. Il rejoignit la salle de classe et s'assit à côté d'un mec qui s'appelait Nolan.

\- C'est mignon les petits mots, mais c'est pas un peu dépassé ? demanda Nolan, ricanant à moitié.

Liam atterrissant soudain, le regarda de travers.

\- Comment tu sais que…

\- J'ai mon casier tout prêt du tien. Je te vois ouvrir un mot tous les matins depuis le début de la semaine. Tu me fait marrer à avoir l'air d'une princesse à la con devant des petits mots débiles.

\- De quel droit tu te permets de me juger et de juger la situation ? Ça te regarde pas, de base, alors fiche-moi la paix.

\- C'est vrai que, les petits mots dans les casiers, ça fait vraiment pitié.

Liam se retourna et jeta un regard noir à un mec répondant au nom de Gabe, un pote du fameux Nolan.

\- Le plus drôle, c'est que c'est un mec qui écrit ces mots à la con, ricana Nolan. Et Liam, tu ne sembles pas embêté par ça. Je comprends pourquoi tu traînes avec Corey et Mason, maintenant. Ça doit y aller les partouzes entre vous.

Nolan tomba durement au sol après avoir reçu un coup de poing de la part de Liam. Le jeune homme se jeta sur celui qu'il considérait à présent comme un abruti fini et le rua de coup. Malheureusement, le prof arriva au même moment dans la salle.

\- Monsieur Dunbar, arrêtez ça tout de suite! cria-t-il, mais Liam ne l'écoutait pas.

Le prof le prit par dessous les aisselles et le tira en arrière.

\- Lâchez-moi, il le mérite ! cria Liam, tendant les mains devant lui pour attraper Nolan qui reculait lentement. C'est lui qui a commencé.

Le professeur réussit à maîtriser Liam et Mason se précipita pour s'agenouiller devant son ami. Il lui prit le visage dans les mains.

\- Liam, respire. Ne t'énerve pas. Laisse pas ta colère prendre le dessus. Viens, on va à l'infirmerie.

Liam secoua la tête dans tous les sens et Mason ordonna au prof de le lâcher.

\- Faut que tu calmes, Liam. Pense à tes parents, pense à tes amis. Pense à moi.

Liam serra les poings en grinçant des dents. Il tenta de respirer plus calmement et quand il y parvint, Mason l'agrippa pour le mettre debout et le conduisit hors de la classe. Il l'aida à atteindre l'infirmerie et le laissa s'asseoir sur le lit qui trônait devant une fenêtre pourvue de barreaux à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur.

\- Je vais chercher l'infirmière, ok. Tu restes là et tu te calmes. Je reviens.

Et Mason disparu à toute vitesse.

Liam s'allongea sur le lit en position fœtale et ferma les yeux. Fallait qu'il se calme avant d'exploser de colère. Il respira lentement et rouvrit les yeux quand un petit bruit de verre brisé le fit sursauter. Il vit Théo, debout près du lavabo.

\- Désolé. C'est l'infirmière qui m'a dit de venir te donner un verre d'eau en attendant. Elle est occupée avec une fille de terminale qui vomit. Tu vas bien ?

Liam se redressa et s'assit sur le lit. Théo prit un autre verre dans une armoire, le rempli d'eau et le tendit à Liam.

\- Merci. Je vais bien.

\- T'en a pas vraiment l'air.

\- C'est pas important.

\- Tu as pas… des médicaments pour contrôler ton problème ?

\- Si… mais ils me fatiguent, alors je les prends pas.

Théo acquiesça et s'assit à côté de Liam.

\- Au fait, Théo, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Je croyais que t'avais arrêté le lycée ?

Théo baissa les yeux. Ouais, c'était vrai, il avait arrêté n'ayant pas assez d'argent pour vivre, il y avait été contraint trois mois plus tôt. Le jeune homme vivait dans sa voiture depuis ce moment, seul, en attendant d'avoir dix-huit ans et d'être libre de quitter le système des enfants orphelins.

\- Je fais des petits boulot au lycée depuis la rentrée. Aujourd'hui, j'aide l'infirmière. Ça me permet de voir un peu les potes et d'avoir un peu de blé pour vivre. Tu veux me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Non, dit Liam en secouant la tête, tu pourrais pas comprendre et je veux pas t'embêter avec ça.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et l'infirmière entra avec Mason. Théo se leva d'un bond du lit et partit dans le fond de la pièce sans adresser un mot à quiconque.

* * *

\- Tu aurais dû nous en parler, dit madame Geyer, la maman de Liam, quand elle vint le chercher au lycée avec son mari. Tu aurais dû nous dire que tu ne prenais plus tes médicaments depuis des mois. Enfin Liam, c'est dangereux pour toi et pour les autres.

\- Ils me font dormir, trop.

\- Et alors ? Tu n'as qu'à moins aller voir tes amis, rentrer tôt, manger tôt et te coucher tôt. Je ne veux plus que ça se reproduise. Tu veux qu'on en arrive aux mêmes problèmes que tu as eu à Devenford ? Si tu peux pas rester dans ce lycée public, aucun autre ne te voudra, Liam.

Le jeune homme pinça les lèvres, assis à l'arrière de la voiture de son beau-père qui conduisait et il tourna son regard contre l'extérieur.

\- Si tu as des problèmes, tu nous en parles ! Si les médicaments te fatiguent tu nous le dis et on fera en sorte de trouver une solution mais ne pas les prendre, ce n'est pas bon.

\- Ouais, ouais, j'ai compris.

\- On dirait pas ! Tu vas avoir seize ans, t'es plus un enfant, Liam.

\- Je sais.

\- Hayden est partie, je sais, c'est dommage, mais c'est la vie. Il y a d'autres filles sur terre. Passe à autre chose, intervint monsieur Geyer.

\- On s'est séparé avant qu'elle parte.

\- C'est peut-être le contre-coup d'être seul sans elle au lycée.

\- Je me suis pris la tête avec mon voisin de banc parce que c'est un gros abruti, c'est tout.

\- Tu lui as fait du mal ? demanda madame Geyer, se tournant pour regarder son fils.

Liam ne répondit pas.

\- Réponds-moi ! Tu lui as fait du mal, oui ou non ?

\- OUI ! T'es contente ?

Madame Geyer soupira de dépit.

\- Oh Liam, soupira-t-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Nous en parlerons à la maison, mais d'abord, je veux que tu prennes tes médicaments. Fatigue ou pas !

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Liam sortit de la voiture une fois que son beau-père l'ait garée devant la maison et il se dirigea directement à la cuisine, sachant que ses parents allaient vouloir lui parler sans attendre. Madame Geyer se rendit à la salle de bain et elle revint avec une boîte orange. Elle l'ouvrit et posa devant son fils le médicament qu'il était censé prendre.

\- Heureusement, j'ai toujours une réserve dans un endroit caché. Maintenant, tu avales ça.

Liam n'eut pas le choix. Il avala son médicament avec un peu d'eau et sa mère s'assit en face de lui.

\- Alors, que s'est-il passé exactement ?

\- Rien du tout. C'est pas grave.

\- Rien ? Tu en es sûr ? J'ai l'impression que ce n'était pas rien. Je suppose que tu seras convoqué chez le directeur ?

\- Je sais pas. On verra bien. Ça dépend si Nolan va se plaindre ou pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit pour que le frappes ?

\- Laisse tomber.

\- Liam ! claqua madame Geyer en tapant la table du plat de la main.

\- Ok, ça va. Il a fait une allusion sur le fait que Mason, Corey et moi on ferait des trucs tous les trois, ensemble.

\- Je vois. Et alors ? Si ce n'est pas vrai, pourquoi t'es-tu énervé ?

\- Mais parce qu'il a pas le droit de sous-entendre des trucs de merde. Pis son pote, Gabe, s'y est mis aussi et ils m'ont quasi traité de pédale.

\- Liam, il y a d'autres façons de régler les choses. Va réfléchir dans ta chambre.

Liam se leva, furax, sortit de la cuisine, traversa les couloirs et claqua la porte de sa chambre avant de se jeter sur son lit. Le médicament qu'il avait été obligé de prendre aidant, il s'endormit rapidement.

* * *

Madame Geyer secoua doucement son fils, endormit sur le côté droit et celui-ci ouvrit les yeux.

\- Hé, il y a tes amis qui sont venus te rendre visite, dit-elle et Liam se redressa d'un bond.

Il sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Ses amis étaient sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée. Mason, Corey, Scott, Malia, Lydia et Stiles. Ne manquait que Kira qui devait sûrement avoir des cours à cet heure-ci et Théo qui travaillait peut-être.

\- Comment vas-tu ? demanda Scott, réellement inquiet de l'état de santé de son ami.

\- C'est gentil d'être venu jusqu'ici. Je vais bien, pas de souci à se faire.

\- Nolan a dit que t'avais pété un plomb sans raison.

Liam roula les yeux. Cet abruti avait osé se faire passer pour la victime innocente. Liam invita ses amis à entrer et ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre du jeune homme.

* * *

\- Ce mec est une ordure, grinça Corey, après que Liam ait tout raconter de son altercation avec Nolan. Et Gabe aussi, d'ailleurs.

\- Deux grands idiots. Tu n'aurais pas dû leur répondre, dit Scott.

\- Ouais je sais, mais je suis pas doué pour laisser couler. J'ai déjà essayé, mais j'y arrive pas.

\- Mais au fait, ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est pourquoi il a commencé à t'emmerder avec ces histoires de partouzes ? demanda Stiles, se frottant les cheveux.

\- Oh… en fait, je reçois dans mon casier depuis le début de la semaine, chaque matin, une petite rime. Un genre de petits mots d'amour et ça semble venir d'un admirateur secret. Nolan à son casier tout près du mien et apparemment, il m'a observé.

\- Aah, c'était pour ça la conversation hier après-midi ?

\- Ouais, c'était à cause de ça. Je sais pas quoi faire avec cette histoire de petits mots.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais tomber amoureux d'un garçon ? demanda Malia.

\- Je sais pas. C'est jamais arrivé, mais ça pourrait peut-être si vraiment c'est un mec chouette et qu'on a une connexion. Genre âme-sœurs. Je suis pas tombé amoureux d'Hayden parce qu'elle est une fille, mais parce qu'elle m'attirait pour la personne qu'elle était.

\- Alors, il faut qu'on trouve qui est ton admirateur secret, affirma Stiles en faisant un clin d'oeil. On va enquêter au lycée. Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur ce mec ?

\- Bah rien. Ses phrases sont écrites sur ordi, pas à la main. Vu que personne n'en a parlé, je suppose qu'il arrive au lycée avant tout le monde. Ou qu'il est vraiment très discret. J'ai tenté de savoir qui ça pouvait être, mais j'ai aucun indice.

\- Ok. Demain tu viens au lycée, hein ? questionna Scott en se levant de la moquette sur laquelle il était assit, comme le reste du groupe.

\- Ouais, bien sûr. Vous allez m'aider ?

\- On va déjà voir si tu as encore un mot demain et ce qui sera écrit. Viens nous rejoindre à midi à la cafeteria, on en discutera.

Tout le groupe se leva et partit d'un seul mouvement vers l'entrée de la maison. Liam leur dit au revoir et au lendemain et il referma la porte une fois que ses amis eurent disparus dans la rue.

* * *

Liam passa devant le salon et s'arrêta quand sa mère lui demanda de venir vers elle. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et attendit.

\- Un certain monsieur Holloway m'a téléphoné. Il veux que tu présentes des excuses à son fils demain au lycée sinon il ira voir le directeur dès lundi matin.

\- C'est le père de Nolan ?

\- Je suppose que oui. Ou alors, tu as fait du mal à un autre camarade ?

\- Non, c'était juste Nolan.

\- Bien, alors, tu t'excuseras correctement demain matin. C'est compris ?

\- Ouais.

Liam baissa les yeux. Ouais, pas question qu'il s'excuse à cet enfoiré de Nolan. Il le méritait absolument pas.

* * *

Liam arriva au lycée, fébrile, et ouvrit son casier sans attendre. Une feuille lui tomba sur les pieds et il sourit, heureux. Il la prit dans ses mains et jeta un coup d'oeil meurtrier à Nolan qui se tenait devant son propre casier, à quelques pas et le regardait fixement. Liam s'en ficha. Il ouvrit le mot. C'était beaucoup plus long cette fois.

'' Je n'ai que de l'amour pour toi, jour et nuit.

Je serai toujours là, tu pourras tout me dire.

Main dans la main, avançons dans nos vies.

Tes yeux brillent plus que le soleil

J'ai grandi alors maintenant je connais,

Ces sentiments qui sont toujours en sommeil.

Et moi je sais que, tu es mon premier amour.''

Liam relut plusieurs fois le mot. Ça sonnait comme un petit peu familier, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur le truc qui devait faire tilt dans son esprit. Il était persuadé d'avoir déjà entendu ses mots quelque part, mais où ? Il rangea le mot dans sa poche et se dirigea vers la salle de classe en ignorant royalement Nolan et Gabe.

* * *

\- Ah ouais, c'est un mot beaucoup plus long cette fois, fit remarquer Stiles, à la pause de midi. C'est poétique, mais… ça m'est pas inconnu.

\- J'ai pensé la même chose. J'ai déjà entendu des paroles de ce genre, mais je sais plus où.

\- On dirait de la poésie pour ado, dit Mason.

\- En même temps, je suis un ado et sûrement que lui aussi. Tout le monde est pas né grand poète.

\- Moi, je trouve l'idée adorable, même si les mots sont pas super bien choisis, dit Lydia. Bon, on n'est pas ici pour débattre si on aime ou pas le style, mais pour trouver qui glisse ces papiers dans le casier de Liam.

\- Ne perdons pas de vue le but de ce rassemblement, dit solennellement Stiles. Bon, on interroge qui en premier ? continua-t-il en se levant précipitamment.

Scott lui attrapa le bras et l'obligea à se rasseoir à sa place.

\- On ne va pas y aller comme ça. Ce sera gênant pour Liam et pour l'admirateur secret. Ce qu'il va falloir faire, c'est que l'un de nous arrive avant tout le monde au lycée lundi matin et regarde qui met un papier dans le casier de Liam. Lydia, tu pourrais arriver avec ta mère ?

\- Je peux et je veux bien le faire. Je serai là avant l'ouverture des portes pour les étudiants.

Liam sourit à la jeune fille, reconnaissant. Il regarda la salle dans son intégralité et vit Théo, ramassant des ordures au fond de la salle, un sac poubelle dans les mains qui tournait le regard vers eux. Le jeune homme lui fit un signe de la main et Liam sourit en retour.

Il l'appréciait bien Théo et déplorait de savoir peu de choses sur lui et aussi de passer peu de temps avec lui. Il réfléchit en regardant le jeune homme un peu plus âgé que lui reprendre son travail sans plus se détourner et se dit que, un mec comme lui, il pourrait sûrement l'aimer. Théo était quelqu'un de drôle, de très sympa, un peu étrange parfois et à la repartie cinglante. Au début, quand il était arrivé dans le groupe, Liam le trouvait très énervant avec son petit air supérieur, son arrogance et ses reparties cinglantes. Il lui semblait toujours que Théo voulait avoir raison sur tout. Il vivait dans un centre d'accueil dont les gardiens étaient assez méchants avec lui. Mais il avait finit par s'enfuir du centre et depuis ce jour, il était devenu beaucoup plus sympa. Liam l'appréciait vraiment.

Le jeune homme se secoua. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup avec Théo ? C'était un peu malvenu, surtout à l'heure où il cherchait qui était son admirateur secret. Il lâcha des yeux le jeune brun et termina son assiette.

* * *

Liam passa la porte et sa mère arriva aussitôt dans le couloir de la maison.

\- Tu as rendez-vous lundi matin, première heure chez le directeur pour t'expliquer sur ton comportement. Monsieur Holloway est furieux contre toi et déçu. Il pensait qu'un jeune de quinze ans savait se montrer plus mature que ça.

\- Pourquoi c'est moi qui devrait me montrer mature alors que son connard de fils-

\- Liam ! coupa sa mère, énervée, ne réplique pas. Tu n'as pas fait ce que je t'ai demandé.

\- Il m'a traité de princesse et a insinué que Mason, Corey et moi on faisait des partouzes tous les trois ensemble. Ça te semble pas être lui qui devrait s'excuser ?

\- Ce n'est pas si grave. Si ce n'est pas vrai, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Il voulait simplement te faire réagir et toi, tu l'as fait en le frappant.

\- Ah, c'est donc moi le coupable. Je dois me laisser insulter sans rien dire ?

\- Le mot princesse n'est pas une insulte.

\- Pour un mec, si. Dans la bouche de Nolan ça voulait dire que je suis pédé et je le suis pas ! cria Liam, les poings serrés.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il dit cela, alors ? Quel intérêt ça présentait pour lui ?

\- Il voulait me faire du mal à cause des mots dans mon casier.

Madame Geyer cligna des yeux, surprises.

\- Quels mots ?

\- Laisse tomber.

\- Liam, dit madame Geyer, la voix adoucie, dis-moi ce qui se passe. Je ne peux pas t'aider si je ne sais rien.

\- Depuis le début de la semaine, chaque matin, j'ai trouvé un mot dans mon casier. Le premier, j'ai pensé que c'était une erreur, mais les suivants, avaient l'air d'être pour moi. Nolan a son casier pas très loin du mien et il m'a vu ouvrir et lire les mots, puis en parler avec Mason. Et.. et les mots, on dirait qu'ils viennent d'un garçon parce que dans le premier, c'était écrit ''Je suis tombé amoureux''. Voilà pourquoi Nolan m'a traité de princesse.

\- Oh… je vois. Je… je comprends mieux. Mais ce garçon qui te laisse des mots, tu sais qui il est ?

\- Non, pas du tout.

\- Et toi… tu aimes les garçons ?

\- Ben… je sais pas… je crois que je pourrais, ouais, aimer un garçon, mais je suis pas sûr. C'est un peu confus et comme je sais pas qui est celui qui me laisse des mots, je peux pas savoir si je pourrais être amoureux ou pas. Dis tu… tu vas pas me rejeter hein ?

\- Parce que tu pourrais aimer un garçon ?

\- Ouais.

\- Bien sûr que non, Liam. Tu es comme tu es et on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux, toi non plus. Je vais… je vais téléphoner au directeur lundi matin. Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser, tu as raison, c'est à ce garçon, Nolan, de le faire.

\- Merci maman.

Liam partit dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur son lit et sortit la feuille de sa poche pour la relire. Il se mit devant son ordi et tapa le texte dans la barre de recherche internet. Il trouva une chanson qui correspondait. C'était quasi, au mot près, les même phrases. Et il sut que oui, il l'avait déjà entendue cette chanson. Elle était à la mode en ce moment chez les jeunes. Elle passait beaucoup à la radio alors, ça l'avançait pas plus pour deviner de qui ça pouvait bien venir. N'importe qui aurait pu glisser ces papiers dans son casier. N'importe quel jeune homme du lycée et même n'importe lequel de Beacon Hills. Liam soupira et referma son ordi, pas plus aidé.

* * *

Liam arriva chez Scott le lendemain, à quatorze heures. La bande avait décidée d'aller faire du skate au parc. Stiles, Malia, Lydia, Corey, Mason, Kira, Scott et Théo l'attendaient devant leurs voitures. Stiles monta dans sa jeep bleue et Scott et Malia allèrent avec lui. Lydia prit Kira dans la sienne et Mason prit Corey, Théo et Liam.

\- J'ai pas pu venir te voir jeudi après-midi. Comment vas-tu ? demanda Théo à Liam.

\- Je vais bien. Je vais mieux, même.

\- Tant mieux alors.

Théo sourit discrètement et Liam sentit son coeur rater un petit battement. Il regarda Théo puis fronça les sourcils. Ouais, il l'aimait vraiment bien, Théo. Peut-être pourrait-il même tomber amoureux de lui ? L'était-il déjà ? Il voulu dire quelque chose, mais Mason arrêta la voiture devant le skate parc et les quatre jeunes hommes sortirent de l'habitacle.

Théo marcha à côté de Liam, tête baissée, semblant réfléchir, puis il leva la tête et demanda :

\- Tu t'es pris la tête avec Nolan Holloway l'autre jour ?

\- Comment tu le sais ? s'étonna Liam.

\- Tout le monde en parle dans tout le lycée. J'ai entendu des trucs quand je bossais hier à midi à la cafét.

\- J'oublie que tu bosses au lycée. C'est un abruti ce mec.

\- Je te contredirai pas sur ce point. Il paraît que… que tu reçois des mots dans ton casier…

\- Ouais. D'un mec, apparemment, ce qui a donné l'occasion à Nolan et Gabe de se foutre de moi.

\- Ce serait plus simple pour toi si les mots venaient d'une fille ?

Liam s'arrêta et réfléchit quelques secondes. Non, ce serait pas plus simple. Ça changerait sûrement pas grand-chose.

\- Ce qui serait plus simple, ce serait que je sache de qui ça vient. Ses mots sont copiés d'une chanson pour ados qu'on entend beaucoup en ce moment, mais en plus, il ne signe pas.

\- Il a peut-être peur, proposa doucement Théo et Liam haussa les épaules.

\- Je vais pas le tuer, hein. Au pire, je lui dirai qu'il ne m'intéresse pas, c'est tout.

Liam se remit en marche et Théo resta à sa place en le regardant avancer lentement. Il soupira et rattrapa son ami pour entrer dans la place du skate park où les autres de la bande commençaient déjà à rouler et à faire des figures.

* * *

Liam était assis tout en haut de la rampe et regardait ses amis faire du skate ou du rollers. Il rit quand Stiles se cassa la figure en voulant monter sur la rampe en rollers et leva les yeux quand Théo sauta de son skate pour atterrir, les deux pieds sur le sommet de la rampe située en face, le skate dans la main. Leurs deux regards se croisèrent et Liam sourit légèrement. Ok… il était peut-être un peu tombé amoureux de Théo. Théo lui rendit son sourire avant de s'élancer sur la rampe et de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Tu es vraiment bon, dit Liam à son ami.

\- Il paraît. On avait une piscine quand je vivais avec mes parents. Y avait presque jamais d'eau dedans, alors je l'utilisais pour m'entraîner. J'étais beaucoup tout seul à cette époque. Après la mort de ma sœur.

\- Je suis enfant unique. Je suis presque toujours tout seul, mais je suppose que quelque chose que je n'ai pas connu ne peut pas me manquer.

\- Peut-être.

\- Dis Théo, tu crois que je devrais essayer de répondre à ce mec qui m'écrit ?

Théo tourna le tête brusquement vers Liam et le scruta longuement.

\- Quoi ? Je pense qu'il mérite que je lui réponde quand même.

\- Ouais, bien sûr. Ouais… tu devrais lui répondre. Il attend peut-être que tu fasses un geste pour montrer que tu as lu ses mots.

\- Lydia va aller en avance au lycée lundi matin pour tenter de voir qui il est.

Théo baissa le regard et détourna la tête.

\- Et après, si elle le voit ?

\- Et bien, je pense que j'irai lui parler. Mais… je sais pas encore ce que je pourrais lui dire, tu vois.

\- Tu es intéressé par lui ?

\- Je sais pas qui il est. C'est un peu compliqué de savoir s'il m'intéresse ou pas.

\- Et si… s'il te propose de vous voir en dehors du lycée ?

\- Tu veux dire, comme un rendez-vous ?

Théo confirma en hochant la tête. Liam soupira.

\- Franchement, j'en sais rien. Peut-être que je dirai oui au moins pour le connaître un peu. Qui sait, ça peut coller. Mais il faut d'abord que je sache qui il est.

\- Ouais, t'as raison. Mais je pense… je pense qu'il lui faut du courage pour se faire connaître de toi. Enfin… je pas expert en la matière. Attend lundi et tu verras bien.

Théo se leva, monta sur son skate et descendit la rampe avant de bifurquer pour aller vers les plate formes de saut.

* * *

Liam dormait et il se retourna dans son sommeil. Il rêvait. Il était bien, avec ses potes au skate parc. Il tenait la main de quelqu'un qui lui parlait doucement, de tout et de rien. De skate, d'amour, du lycée et il se sentait juste bien. Il tourna la tête pour voir à quoi ressemblait la personne à qui il tenait la main et vit que c'était un garçon, mais il ne voyait pas son visage, plongé dans le noir.

\- Tu es qui ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je suis celui que tu as envie que je sois, Liam. À toi de décider.

Le jeune blond ferma les yeux, les rouvrit et les écarquilla quand le garçon a qui il tenait la main prit l'apparence de Théo.

Il se réveilla à ce moment-là, le coeur battant. Il soupira en s'asseyant dans son lit. C'est vrai, il savait maintenant qu'il aimerait que son admirateur secret soit Théo. Ce serait si simple et il l'aimait déjà. Mais fallait pas se faire d'illusion, c'était très certainement pas lui. Il se recoucha, mélancolique et passa le reste du week end dans cet état d'esprit.

* * *

Liam arriva au lycée lundi matin, impatient, fébrile, et se dirigea vers son casier devant lequel l'attendait Lydia et quelqu'uns de ses autres amis.

\- Alors, je suis ici depuis une heure et demie, et je n'ai vu absolument personne mettre quoi que ce soit dans le casier de qui que ce soit.

Liam était déçu et ça se vit clairement sur son visage. Il ouvrit son casier et s'étonna quandune feuille lui tomba sur les pieds. Hein ?

Il la ramassa, la déplia et lut :

'' T'es le seul et tu es précieux

J'aimerais que tu puisses m'apprécier

J'aimerais que tu me dises que tu m'aimes et que tu es le plus heureux

ça pourrait être nous contre le reste du monde, à prendre ou à laisser.

J'aime quand tu es assis à côté de moi

Chaque fois les autres autour n'existent pas.

Tu ne me prends peut-être pas au sérieux

Mais moi je sais que je ne pourrais pas trouver mieux.

Tu es mon premier amour''.

Il y avait une lettre en minuscule, écrite à la main en bas de la feuille. Un tout petit .t. entre deux points

\- T, ça peut être qui, T ? s'interrogea Mason.

\- Trystan, peut-être ? proposa Corey.

\- Se serait étonnant, il est avec Marina depuis des mois.

\- Ouais, alors peut-être pas lui. Y a d'autres prénoms qui commencent par T dans notre classe ?

\- C'est peut-être le nom de famille qui commence par T et pas le prénom.

\- Dans ce cas, ça fait plus de possibilités.

Liam soupira, rangea la feuille dans son casier et se retourna vers ses amis qui discutaient entre eux et faisaient des théories. Il aurait aimé que le garçon en dise plus sur lui. Juste une petite lettre, c'était pas assez d'information. Il aurait aimé que Lydia le voit mettre la feuille, histoire de savoir enfin qui il était, mais visiblement il était plus rusé qu'eux ou alors, il arrivait au lycée encore plus tôt que Madame Martin. Peut-être le fils d'un autre professeur ?

En tous les cas, Liam ne se trouva pas plus avancé qu'avant.

* * *

Liam s'isola à la pause de midi dans un coin de la cours et il rencontra Théo qui balayait des feuilles sous un arbre.

\- Hey, dit-il avec le sourire.

\- Hey Liam. Ça va ?

\- Pas vraiment, non. Je pensais que je saurais qui est le mec qui m'écrit, mais non. Il a mit aucune info sur sa lettre du jour.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Théo, un peu trop rapidement à son goût.

\- Mouais. Mais bon, on verra demain, il en dira peut-être plus.

Liam s'assit sous l'arbre sur un bout de goudron que Théo avait débarrassé des feuilles jaunies.

\- Quand est-ce que tu arrives au lycée toi, en général ?

\- Ben, ça dépend du boulot à faire. Je dois me pointer en même que le concierge, normalement.

\- Alors, tu étais là avant les profs ce matin, non ?

\- Si, répondit Théo, se détournant et déglutissant difficilement.

Liam se leva d'un bond et fit face à son ami.

\- Mais alors… tu l'as vu peut-être ce matin ? Tu sais qui il est ?

Théo légèrement déçu regarda Liam bien en face.

\- Ouais peut-être.

\- Comment ça, peut-être ? Tu l'as vu ?

\- J'ai vu quelqu'un, je peux pas te jurer que c'était lui.

\- Mais c'était qui ? Hein… dis-moi.

Théo détourna le regard et se remit à balayer.

\- Tu veux pas me le dire ?

\- Je crois que c'est pas à moi de le faire. Tu devrais… chercher encore un peu.

Liam serra les dents et les poings et abandonna son ami où il était. Il était sérieux ? Il ne voulait pas lui dire ? Il rentra dans le lycée et frappa son casier à coup de poings. Nolan le regarda faire.

\- Oh, il t'a largué ton chéri, pauvre princesse ?

Liam se tourna vers lui brusquement, l'attrapa par les épaules et le plaqua contre son casier, durement.

\- Tu m'emmerdes, toi ! Lâche-moi, fous-moi la paix.

Et il abattit son poing dans la joue du jeune homme qui cria en se débattant.

\- T'es vraiment un connard, une sous-merde qui pense qu'à faire chier les autres ! continua de crier Liam et des élèves arrivèrent de partout pour s'arrêter vers eux.

Un jeune homme fendit la foule et attrapa Liam par les épaules, puis le retourna pour ancrer son regard dans le sien.

\- Hé, calme-toi. Pète pas les plombs, ok. Ça t'apportera rien de bien.

\- Fous-moi la paix, Théo !

Et Liam lui balança un coup de poing dans le nez.

Des profs arrivèrent enfin et séparèrent Nolan, Liam et Théo. Ils envoyèrent Liam chez le directeur et Nolan et Théo à l'infirmerie.

* * *

Liam entra dans l'infirmerie, jeta un coup d'oeil meurtrier à Nolan et Gabe -venu le soutenir- et se dirigea vers le lit du fond sur lequel était assis Théo.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Liam, en prenant place à côté de son ami. Ton nez est cassé ?

\- Non, mais c'est pas passé loin, je crois. C'est pas grave. Je t'en veux pas, tu sais.

\- Tu devrais sûrement m'en vouloir et me rayer de la liste de tes amis.

\- J'en ai déjà pas beaucoup des amis, j'ai pas envie d'en perdre un et surtout pas toi.

Liam rougit en baissant le regard sur ses mains. Les deux amis se turent et regardèrent, quelques minutes plus tard, Nolan et Gabe quitter l'infirmerie. Théo se leva du lit, se lava le visage devant le lavabo et se regarda dans le miroir.

\- Tu veux toujours savoir qui est le garçon qui t'a écrit ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers Liam qui secoua la tête.

\- Non. Tu avais raison tout à l'heure, c'est à moi de le chercher. Si tu me le dis, ça va casser la magie du truc. J'ai une lettre, c'est déjà pas mal. Peut-être que demain j'aurai plus d'éléments.

Théo sourit discrètement.

\- Je dois rentrer chez moi, je suis viré du lycée pour la journée.

\- Et moi, on m'a demandé de prendre une journée de congé, alors je peux partir. Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ?

Liam hocha la tête, ravi. Il suivit Théo et ils sortirent ensemble du lycée. Il montèrent dans le pick up bleu de Théo et celui-ci démarra la voiture.

* * *

En chemin, Théo se mit à fredonner sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et Liam fronça les sourcils en regardant le paysage. Il connaissait cette chanson et maintenant, il connaissait même les paroles. Il réfléchit.

Le mec qui lui écrivait ne s'était jamais fait voir de personne parce qu'il était à l'école avant tout le monde. Il n'était pas le fils d'un prof, il travaillait au lycée, c'était évident. Il arrivait à l'école en même temps que le concierge et la lettre écrite sur la feuille ce matin, ce .t., c'était un vrai indice dont Liam aurait dû en comprendre le sens. Il tourna les tête vers Théo qui s'arrêta brusquement de fredonner.

\- C'est toi ! affirma Liam.

Théo détourna le regard une seconde, puis il s'arrêta sur un parking.

Il se tourna vers Liam.

\- C'est pour ça que tu voulais pas me le dire ce matin, parce que c'est toi. C'est toi qui a mis ses mots dans mon casier !

Théo ne nia pas. Même, il hocha la tête lentement.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Liam.

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

\- J'ai cru que tu comprendrais. Comme tu as dit, si je te l'avais dit moi-même, ça perdait de sa magie.

Liam se mit à rire, nerveusement, évacuant les émotions de la matinée.

\- Je dois vraiment rentrer chez moi et je pense que je vais être puni quelques jours, mais, si t'es libre vendredi soir…

\- Je comptais te demander si tu avais envie d'aller au bowling avec moi. C'était censé arrivé dans la lettre prévue pour mercredi.

\- Je veux y aller, ouais, dit Liam avec le sourire.

Théo sourit et redémarra.

\- Tu sais pourquoi j'ai choisis cette chanson un peu naze ?

\- Non.

\- Parce que… la première fois que je l'ai entendu, tu étais avec moi dans ma voiture. J'ai pensé que tu t'en souviendrais peut-être.

\- Je m'en souviens, bien sûr. Seulement, avant que je comprenne que c'était toi, ça m'avait pas fait tilt, pourtant ça aurait dû. Je crois que je cherchais trop loin sans regarder ce que j'avais sous les yeux.

\- Mais du coup, t'es pas gay, toi, hein ?

\- Non. Toi oui ?

\- Il semblerait.

\- Ah… non, je suis pas gay mais… En fait… pour être honnête, ça fait plusieurs jours que j'espérais que tu sois l'auteur des lettres, sans trop y croire. J'ai dit que je pensais pouvoir tomber amoureux d'un garçon, je crois que… je crois que c'est le cas.

Théo sourit, content. Il arrêta le moteur de la voiture devant chez Liam.

\- Bon, ben… on se reverra au lycée demain et c'est ok pour vendredi ?

\- Bien sûr. Je passerai te chercher. Liam… euh… les mots dans ton casier, tu crois que…

\- Tu peux continuer, si tu as envie. Je dois dire que j'aimais beaucoup et maintenant que je sais que ça vient de toi, ça me fait encore plus plaisir. On se voit demain.

\- On se voit demain, bonne journée.

\- Bonne journée à toi et… je suis vraiment désolé pour le coup de poing.

Théo haussa les épaules.

\- J'espère que j'aurais pas l'allure d'un type qui sort d'un combat de rue pour notre premier rendez-vous.

Liam rit en sortant de la voiture. Il remercia son ami et se dirigea vers la maison, le coeur léger. Le coeur amoureux.

* * *

 **Alors, ça fini vraiment en guimauve et c'est un peu déroutant avec le Thiam, mais j'espère que vous avez apprécié quand même. C'est du AU, alors Théo est pas psychopathe comme dans la série :-)**

 **Dans la série, on ne connait pas et on ne voit pas la mère de Liam, je l'ai donc inventée de toute pièce. Il m'en fallait une, alors voilà.**

 **J'ai écrit une mini fancfiction dans le fandom TW mais elle ne sera publiée qu'en octobre parce qu'elle est pour le Teen wolf Fest pack. ce sera pas du AU cette fois et ça spoilera la saison 6A et le début de la 6B.**

 **J'espère vous retrouver sur d'autres de mes textes.**

 **à bientôt**

 **KitsuneA**


End file.
